La promesa
by jacque-kari
Summary: Takeru está haciendo algo junto al río, algo que tiene que ver con cierta castaña y que no quiere que nadie sepa. Durante nuestra niñez pueden surgir grandes amistades, pero también el cimiento de grandes amores. Las promesa están para cumplirse [Para HikariCaelum por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ La promesa ~**_

Takeru llevaba casi toda la mañana trabajando en algo a la orilla del río mientras los demás charlaban, descansaban o se dedicaban a pasear por los alrededores. Todos, sin excepción, habían sentido curiosidad, pero por más que le preguntaron no consiguieron que les dijera lo que hacía. Ni siquiera Yamato logró sonsacarle algo y eso que el menor nunca le ocultaba nada. Taichi se mofó de él, diciéndole que era un pésimo hermano mayor y que lo observara para que aprendiera cómo se hacía. No obstante, tras varios intentos, desde el más sutil al más desesperado, regresó igual que el resto. Fue el turno de Yamato de burlarse.

Decidieron dejar de insistir, pensando que tal vez se los diría luego, pero casi una hora después de aquello se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron llamando a Hikari. Al parecer, sea lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo, sólo lo compartiría con la única del grupo que tenía la misma edad que él, lo que al fin y al cabo tenía sentido porque ambos se habían vuelto inseparables desde que se conocieron.

—Cosas de niños —replicó Taichi, haciéndose el que no le importaba, pero no apartó la mirada de ellos y en su defensa, Yamato tampoco lo hizo.

Los rayos del sol, sin embargo, les dificultaba un poco ver lo que estaba sucediendo junto al río.

—¿Me llamaste? —Los vivaces ojos de Hikari lo observaron con atención.

Takeru asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. La castaña se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo tras la espalda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Y-yo…hice algo para ti —tartamudeó él con las mejillas coloreadas.

—¿Qué es?

El niño llevó lentamente los brazos al frente para mostrarle el regalo, una pequeña enredadera de hojas y flores blancas

—Es una corona de flores —le explicó—. Quiero nombrarte princesa del digimundo.

—¿Princesa del digimundo? —repitió Hikari, sin comprender—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres linda y siempre te preocupas por todos. Además eres la menor, así que cumples todos los requisitos para ser una princesa.

Hikari sonrió.

—¿Entonces piensas ponerme eso?

—S-sí, ¿puedo?

Como toda respuesta la castaña inclinó la cabeza hacia él. Takeru dudó un segundo antes de posar delicadamente la corona sobre ella y luego retrocedió un par de pasos para contemplarla.

—¿Cómo me queda?

—Perfecta —susurró deleitado.

—Gracias, me siento muy feliz de que me la obsequiaras. Pero yo no te he hecho nada a ti —se lamentó.

—Eso no impor…

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto, inclinándose a cortar una pequeña flor azul para ponerla en el cabello del niño—. Por este acto yo te nombro príncipe del digimundo.

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

—P-pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué me nombras príncipe a mí?

—Porque una princesa necesita un príncipe que la acompañe y tú eres el menor del grupo junto conmigo. Eso te hace el candidato ideal, ¿no crees?

—¿Eso significa que nos casaremos cuando seamos grandes?

Hikari se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que efectivamente sus palabras podían ser interpretadas de esa manera, pero ella no había querido decir eso.

—¡Olvídalo! —susurró Takeru, agitando las manos frente a su rostro frenéticamente—. Estaba bromeando, sólo era una broma…

La castaña atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—No lo había pensado, pero es así, ¿verdad? Los príncipes y las princesas siempre se casan en los cuentos.

—Eso creo.

—Yo no he pensado en casarme, soy muy joven para eso. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco —replicó negando también con la cabeza, como si quisiera darle más énfasis a su respuesta.

—Entonces vamos a prometer otra cosa. Prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos —sugirió extendiendo el dedo menique hacia él.

Takeru enganchó el suyo al de la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Siempre.

Lejos de ellos, pero siempre atentos, sus hermanos discutían acerca de la relación de los menores.

—Más le vale a tu hermano que no pretenda a mi hermanita.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Tienen ocho años, Taichi. Probablemente sólo sea algún juego o una promesa tonta.

—Esperemos, porque de ningún modo dejaré que Hikari tenga novio —le aseguró, cruzándose de brazos.

Yamato entornó los ojos pensando en lo tonto que estaba siendo el chico. Y un poco iluso también, si pensaba que podía evitar que su pequeña hermana tuviera novio algún día, fuera Takeru o no.

Los que ellos no sabían era cuán fuerte se haría esa promesa con el tiempo y que la misma escena se repetiría más de diez años después, con un Takeru colocando una corona de flores sobre los cabellos castaños de Hikari y una Hikari acomodando una flor azul en la oreja del rubio, allí mismo, en el digimundo, con los rayos del sol iluminándolo todo y un par de hermanos celosos contemplando a sus hermanos menores hacer la promesa más importante de todas, estar juntos hasta la muerte y tal vez incluso después de eso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Hikari, luego de haberte escrito algo triste por tu cumpleaños sentí la necesidad compensarte de algún modo, por eso escribí esta pequeña viñeta que surgió a raíz de la imagen de portada y que tú misma me animaste a escribir.

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado y especialmente que te dejara un sabor más dulce en los labios.

¡Felicidades una vez más! :)

Y gracias a todo el que llegue hasta aquí.


End file.
